1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus using a slim display device such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) display, particularly to the configuration of a cabinet assembled as a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus having a thin plate display device such as an organic EL display, a plasma display or a liquid crystal display, there is a display apparatus having a front cover that covers the display surface of a display device and a rear cover that covers the opposite side of the display surface (see JP-A-H05-103284 (Patent Reference 1)).
In the display apparatus like this, for example, a rectangular window (opening) is provided on the front cover, and the display surface of the display device is exposed to the front side from the inside of the window.